


I'm Gonna Dream About the Time I Had With You

by distortions



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortions/pseuds/distortions
Summary: "Imagine  your OTP dancing to their wedding song. Person A has picked the song as a surprise for person B. Person B has no idea what to expect from the song, but the song turns out to encapsulate their relationship perfectly."Hide and Kaneki dance to I'm Gonna Be by Sleeping At Last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok i haven't written anything in like 3+ years so this is very rusty and messy ahaha. i actually started this fic like a year ago and wrote 90% of this on my phone at like 1am so sorry for the mistakes/format!! this is super cheesy tbh.
> 
> edit: just fixed some typos !!

Hide insisted one of them wear a wedding dress to make the whole ordeal more “traditional.”

Of course, by “one of us,“ he meant Kaneki but instead, it was him who ended up wearing it; long, white and flowing. Kaneki wasn’t supposed to see it until the wedding, but he accidentally walked in while Hide was trying it on at home, trying to get used to walking in it. Kaneki found it absolutely hilarious and laughed at Hide who gave a pout in response but deep down, Kaneki loved how the clothing hugged Hide’s body perfectly, how it moved gracefully when Hide took a step, how it showed _just_ enough skin (Kaneki wrote a mental note to thank Touka and Kimi who helped pick the dress out) and how it brought out Hide’s eyes. Hide laughed, embarrassed. Hide was beautiful, the most breath taking thing Kaneki had laid eyes on and _oh_ , he will burn this image into his memory and keep it forever.

Hide himself was impressed to see how good he looked in the dress but he still wished it was Kaneki who wore it. He imagined Kaneki in a dress that matched his white hair, and he almost cried because some dreams just don’t come true. Still, if this made Kaneki happy, he really didn’t mind.

Kaneki is so grateful.

 

————

 

Hide did most of the wedding preparations by himself – not that Kaneki didn’t want to help – it was Hide who was set on surprising Kaneki; he always is. One of Hide’s many talents was being able to surprise Kaneki. Hide was the boy who always thought, always planned, was always running problems and solutions in his head so he’d know how to deal with them when they first come up.

Kaneki was ready for anything and everything – except Hide. Befriending him, finding him, saving him, accepting him and loving him; all the things Hide did surprised Kaneki but also gave him the warmest feeling in the world.

 

The proposal (which almost gave Kaneki a heart attack, mind you,) took place at the bookstore they frequented. Some may not find this very romantic but it’s where they had their first date all those years ago and Kaneki loved it, (not during the whole shabang because his heart nearly burst out of his chest and his face felt like it was on fire and his stomach was doing backflips _buuuut_ afterwards, the idea was so sweet to him.)

They were on a date, sitting comfortably together on a couch in the store, each reading their own books (yes, this was a date, don’t question it) when Hide got up. Kaneki looked up to see that he came back with a different book.

“Hey Kaneki, check out this book. I think you might like it!”

Intrigued, Kaneki took the plain black book titled _"Home_ _"_ and read the back for a synopsis. There were only a few words.

_“A story of love and acceptance. Two boys just trying to make it in the world.”_

Kaneki opened the book. The inside was hollow and empty, save for a small black box. He gasped (or as Hide would retell it, squealed,) as Hide took the box out and got on one knee. Now, Kaneki actually screamed in embarrassment because _God Hide, here?! In front of all these people?!_ His scream attracted dirty looks from everyone in the store until they realized what was going on and they all clapped and cheered.

“Heh, sorry to embarrass you, Kaneki,” Hide flashed a slightly shy smile and Kaneki somehow felt his face heating up even more. _This boy will be the death of me._

“Kaneki, I love you. I want you to know this. A-and even if you say n-no that’s okay! Because I’ll still love you the same, yeah? So don’t feel pressured to say yes okay? Yeah, o-okay! Take your time, I underst–” Hide was stuttering and didn’t even get to pop the question because Kaneki knew all too well that Hide was stalling in fear of rejection and cut in.

“Yes, Hide, of course. A thousand times over, the answer would be yes.”

They both ended up crying and the crowd cheered as the duo walked out hand in hand.

 

————

 

Hide was already taller than Kaneki so they both agreed that he shouldn’t wear any heels (thank god, Hide was already worried about tripping on the dress; this was supposed to be a wedding, not his funeral.)

Luckily that day, Hide didn’t trip, (well, at least not on the aisle; Hide muttered a prayer under his breath after making it to the stand.) The day went pretty well; they went to the church in the morning, said their vows, (Kimi cried, Tsukiyama did too and it was kind of gross,) and took lots of pictures, courtesy of Tsukiyama’s old friend, Chie, who happens to be a photographer. Touka and Kimi were the bridesmaids (or rather, groomsmaids) and Tsukiyama and Nishiki were the groomsmen, (a weird decision if you think about what happened in the church last time but they’re all over it. Also, Kaneki threatened to kill Tsukiyama this time if he caused another scene so Tsukiyama played it cool. Hide was confused as to why Tsukiyama was sweating and pale as a sheet when Kaneki whispered something into his ear but decided he could ask questions later.)

The night was perfect, and Hide patted himself on the back for a job well done.

However, something that he didn’t plan for happened. A song he didn’t remember putting into his _Hide’s Hot Mixtape 2k16 Edition_ playlist started playing, and Kaneki held out his hand, smiling at Hide.

 

“If we could all quiet down and call the two lovebirds out for their first slow dance as a married couple!” Touka said into the mic and everyone clapped as the lights dimmed. They make their way into the middle of the floor, all eyes on them.

It starts off with a slow piano and when the first few words are sung, Hide recognizes the song as a cover of one the songs from his _Hide’s Workout Mixtape 2k14_ playlist.

 

 _When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you._  
_And when I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you._

Kaneki holds Hide close as they sway back and forth, back and forth.  Hide insists he can dance like a pro, but he’s never slow danced before.

 _And when I come home, yeah I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who's coming home to you._  
_And when I'm dreamin', well I know I'm gonna dream_  
_I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you._

Kaneki guides them. Hide is thankful, so, _so_ thankful.

 _But I would walk 500 miles_  
_And I would walk 500 more_  
_Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_  
_To fall down at your door_

Hide steps on his foot. They both laugh. Their guests don’t miss it either and laugh as well, but Kaneki and Hide don’t really hear it.

Right now, it’s just the two of them.

_When I'm workin', yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's workin' hard for you._

He steps on Kaneki’s foot again.

“Sorry,” he whispers.  
  
_And when the money comes in for the work I do_  
_I'll pass along every cent of it to you._

“Don’t worry about it, love. It’s okay,” Kaneki says back.

 _And when I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you._  
_And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you._

“You’re actually pretty good at this,” Hide says, amazed.

“I had a lot of time to practice since you insisted on doing almost everything by yourself,” Kaneki says back.

Hide laughed. “Who did you practice with? Tsukiyama?”

“Actually… Yes. It was painful but now that we’re here, very worth it. Now we don’t look like a _complete_ mess in front of our friends.” Kaneki joked.

“Hey! What’re you trying to say here?”

They both laughed.

 _But I would walk 500 miles_  
_And I would walk 500 more_  
_Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_  
_To fall down at your door_  
_But I would walk 500 miles_  
_And I would walk 500 more_  
_Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_  
_To fall down at your door_

The song was ending soon. Hide wished it wouldn’t. Kaneki had picked out most beautiful song, a song that would give Hide chills for the rest of his life. He would even argue that this cover was better than the original. (Sorry, The Proclaimers!)

 _When I wake up, well I hope I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who's waking up to you._  
_And when I'm dreamin', well I know I'm gonna dream_  
_I'm gonna dream about the time I had with you._

The song ends, their friends clap, and they both get a bit teary before they laugh and embrace each other. They kiss and their friends cheer.

“I like, really really really really really really love you.”

“Pfffft," Kaneki laughs and it sounds like music to Hide's ears.

_They're so in love._

"I love you more though," Kaneki continues.

“Impossible!”

People clink their glasses, signalling them to kiss again. They do.

 

————

 

They wake up to each other the next day. They're home; they're happy.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:30am now and i'm extremely embarrassed ok i'm just - gotta blaST
> 
> p.s. this is the song they danced to in case you haven't heard it heheh  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJ6wJqaE6o4


End file.
